This invention relates to batteries and, more particularly, to lead-acid aircraft batteries.
There have been many lead-acid aircraft batteries devised. In general, such batteries comprise a casing containing interleaved lead and lead oxide plates (hereinafter referred to as "lead" plates) in an acid electrolyte. The casing may be manufactured of a plastic material and may be supported within an aluminum exterior housing which protects against electrical interference. The lead plates are interconnected and are connected to terminals which project through the casing. In many of the more modern batteries, external terminals are molded into a receptacle mounted to the side of the housing so that the terminals extend horizontally therefrom and may be slid into position for making connection. Although such an arrangement functions quite satisfactorily in use, it complicates the assembly process and increases the cost of such aircraft batteries significantly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lead-acid aircraft battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved aircraft battery which is significantly less expensive to manufacture.